


Au Milieu des Étoiles

by KYotodo



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Canon Compliant, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, Fluff, I promise, I swear not a pedophile story, I will finish this, I'm Going to Hell, Infidelity, Kiss And Cuddle, Lots of kiss and cuddle, M/M, Sharing a Bed, Where Pike meets McCoy at 7, kind of
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:01:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25161301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KYotodo/pseuds/KYotodo
Summary: “这就是我们对抗死亡的方式，”克里斯温柔地说，“我们记住死去的人，这样，只要我们还活着，死者就和我们在一起。”距离莱纳德理解这句话还有25年。
Relationships: Eventually Leonard "Bones" McCoy/Christopher Pike, Jocelyn McCoy/Leonard "Bones" McCoy, Leonard "Bones" McCoy/Christopher Pike, Leonard "Bones" McCoy/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	1. 睡前故事 (2234)

莱纳德在路边发现了那只小鸟。他放慢脚步走过去，小鸟一动不动。天很热，路面很烫，莱纳德知道这叫中暑。他没有手套，也不想弄脏手，所以他弯下腰来，撑起一片阴影，并用手给它扇风。小鸟的翅膀随风颤动，也许它是觉得好受了些。

他扇了好一会儿，小鸟仍然没有飞走，这让莱纳德开始担心起来。他想起来中暑的人需要补充体液，但他不可能走开、那杯茶回来，他要给它扇风呀。他的手腕开始酸痛起来，弓着的腰也不舒服，可是他没有停下。

也许会有什么人看到他，知道他在急救，过来帮忙。莱纳德的爸爸有一次这样救过一个姐姐，爸爸一边把她抱到树荫下，一边让妈妈去拿淡盐水。要是他有一个帮手就好了。

“日安。”有人轻柔地对他打招呼。

真是巧！莱纳德侧过头去，发现说话的不是他认识的人。那是一个很高的男人，他的头发是早晨的阳光照在木地板上的颜色，很奇怪地穿着长袖长裤，脸红红的，额头上沾满了汗水。爸爸妈妈不让莱纳德跟陌生人说话，但救命要紧。“日安，先生，”他悄声说，怕吓着小鸟。“见到你真高兴。你能过来一下吗？”

男人走近了一点。莱纳德招手让他再上前一点。“请你帮它挡下太阳，我去拿点淡盐水过来。”

男人看向地上躺着的小鸟儿了。他观察了一会儿，蹲下身摸了摸鸟的身体。莱纳德有些惊讶，因为他竟然没戴手套。这可是很脏的！不过，莱纳德还是决定他喜欢这个男人，因为他没有赶莱纳德走，也没有像海德姆小姐一样说他是个奇怪的孩子。

“它已经死了。”男人说。

死了。莱纳德知道什么是死亡。爷爷再也不会回来了，爸爸像有些登门拜访的陌生的叔叔阿姨一样放声痛哭，那种声音让莱纳德的胃纠成一团。他告诉妈妈肚子不舒服，她叫莱纳德乖一点，爸爸很伤心。

死亡是哭泣、肚子痛和乖一点。

莱纳德乖乖地站起来。“谢谢你，先生。”

男人迟疑了片刻，合掌捧起鸟尸。“让我们去把它埋葬吧，”他提议说，“这是我们唯一能做的。”

埋葬就是把爷爷装进盒子里、把盒子埋到地下，他在那下面，就没有东西能伤害他了。莱纳德用力点点头，慢慢直起腰。“跟我来，”他牵了牵男人的衣摆，引着他走向家门口。他撑开篱笆上的门，忽然想起来爸爸妈妈不让他给陌生人开门。他犹豫了一下，问道：“你叫什么名字？”

要是知道了名字就不算陌生人了吧，他想。

“我是克里斯托弗·派克，一名舰长。”

“什么的队长？”

“星舰的舰长。你知道星舰吗？”

“我知道。爸爸说那是一个死亡陷阱，”莱纳德说。死亡他是知道的，陷阱就是中间放了一块食物的粘纸板，虫子爬进来，就走不了了。但是死亡陷阱是什么意思呢？他不知道，也不敢问，因为死亡是很不好的东西。他让到一边，好让克里斯进来。“星舰是一个很危险的地方，但是坐着星舰，我们可以去到千千万颗星星之外，发现千千万个新世界。你喜欢新玩具吗，莱纳德？”克里斯一边走一边说。

现在他用那种慢吞吞的口气说话，好像莱纳德还是个三四岁的小孩子一样。看在上帝的份上，他已经七岁了！米兰达小姐说他是个天才，还说他会是爸爸妈妈的骄傲。没有人应该把他当成一个孩子。他不高兴起来，就没有回答。他知道妈妈在厨房里做饭、厨房在右边，所以他带着克里斯从左边走。要是让妈妈看到，她会不高兴的。

在后院有一个角落是属于莱纳德的。他种了很多东西，桃子、杂草、课上发的草种、在商店里买的几毛钱一包的花球，但是他总是太担心它们会渴死，所以不停地浇水。很快它们就发黄、爬满虫子。妈妈不喜欢虫子，但爸爸说这都是必要的。“你要学会克制你的关心，”爸爸说，“太多的爱也会造成伤害。无害是第一准则，要记住这个。”

“他还是个孩子，”妈妈说。就为这个，莱纳德也牢牢记住了“无害”这句话。

他跑到仓库房里拿出种花的铲子，走进自己的小花园。他想把小鸟埋葬在园子中间，不让任何人来打扰它。克里斯没有冒冒失失地一脚踩进来，而是小心地用靴子把软倒在地的茎叶推开，稳稳地踩在地面上。莱纳德决定他最终还是喜欢克里斯的。他想着待会儿偷偷问一问克里斯死亡陷阱是什么意思。

他挖了一个浅浅的坑，克里斯把小鸟放进去，用双手将泥土扫在一起。又一件脏兮兮的事！他的手很大，没两下就填满了莱纳德挖出来的坑。“你该去洗手了。它身上不知有多少病菌。”莱纳德紧张地说。他不会死在莱纳德的院子里吧？

克里斯困惑地看着他，好像不明白洗手是什么意思。莱纳德叹了口气，牵着他的衣角把他带到浇花的水管旁。他拧开水龙头，等了好一会儿，水流才慢慢地、不情不愿地流出来。“看着我，你要先这样搓手心、然后搓手指、最后洗一洗手腕，这才洗得干净，明白吗？”

克里斯点点头。他学的倒是很快，也许他也是个天才。看到他洗完手，莱纳德终于放心了。

“谢谢你。你还没告诉我你的名字呢。”

唉，好像是这样。“我叫莱纳德·麦考伊。”他说。

“我在找大卫·麦考伊。你认识他吗？”

莱纳德愣住了。当然啦，他是来找爸爸的。虽然他看起来既不悲伤、也不焦急，才让莱纳德做出了错误的判断，但是没有人会来找莱纳德玩，他早该知道的。他怎么可以耽搁克里斯的时间呢？莱纳德羞愧地跑进屋子里，找到妈妈。她正在做豆子汤，莱纳德闻到香气就开始流口水。他吸着口水说：“妈妈，有人找爸爸。”

“你有没有问是谁呢？”

“是一个舰长，”莱纳德说，“他说他叫克里斯托弗·派克。”

妈妈皱起眉毛。“好，我知道了。”她把锅盖盖上，将围裙解下来，走出厨房。“在后院，妈妈。”莱纳德小声提醒道，耳朵发烫。

“他怎么会在后院呢？”

“他帮我埋小鸟。”莱纳德低着头说。妈妈不喜欢他捡小动物回来，说它们脏，身上有细菌。“我让他洗了手。”

妈妈愣了一下。“你真是个乖孩子。”她说，“到屋子里去玩吧。”她朝后院走去。

莱纳德拖着脚步爬上楼梯。妈妈说她是个乖孩子，但妈妈没有抱他，亲吻他。她听起来不是很高兴。也许她是生气了，只是有客人来，她才没有发火。莱纳德回到自己屋子里，难过地把自己埋进被窝里。

他不想让爸爸妈妈生气。他们都是很伟大的人，米兰达小姐说，他们是医生，医生救很多很多命，所以很伟大。他要乖乖的，不惹爸爸妈妈生气，因为他们救命就已经很累了。可是他总是做不好，总是想让爸爸妈妈多陪自己一会儿，总是犯错误。也许他还不够努力。米兰达小姐说，他是一个天才，如果他再努力一点的话，他会是爸爸妈妈的骄傲。

他已经把作业写完了，所以他拿出平板，开始预习。

妈妈很快叫他下来吃饭。莱纳德走下来时，看到爸爸已经回来了，和克里斯一道坐在餐桌边上。“总之，我是不会到星舰上去的，”爸爸说。莱纳德竖起耳朵，听见克里斯说：“请您再考虑一下吧。”

他们看见莱纳德下来，就不说话了。莱纳德坐到自己的位置上，右手边就是克里斯。他看起来不像是个坏人，但他想把爸爸带到死亡陷阱里去！莱纳德痛苦极了，连饭都吃不下去。

“尝尝豆子汤吧，”妈妈说，莱纳德刚想说他不想吃，克里斯就开口道：“多谢，夫人。”原来妈妈不是在对他说话，莱纳德庆幸自己没开口。他提醒自己下次要注意一点，免得打扰了爸爸妈妈和客人谈话。

爸爸注意到莱纳德。“小狮子，你怎么吃这么少？”

“爸爸，我七岁了！”莱纳德抗议说，“不要那样叫我。”

爸爸嘻嘻一笑。“好嘛，七岁的莱纳德医生，你怎么吃这么少？”

莱纳德悄悄看了眼妈妈。爸爸妈妈经常要出门，他们是去做伟大的事情，所以莱纳德不能哭，不能央求他们留下来。但是去星舰是伟大的事情吗？爸爸会不会一去不回来？妈妈看起来不是很悲伤，所以莱纳德垂下眼睛。“我下午看到一只中暑的小鸟，”他老实说，“我本来可以救它的，可是我怕把手弄脏，没有把它搬到树荫下。”

大人们都愣住了。克里斯说：“莱纳德，那不是你的错。那只鸟死了有一会儿了。”

“你是医生吗？”莱纳德不太相信。

克里斯看了看爸爸妈妈。“我不是医生，但我见过很多死人，”他平静地说。

“因为你在死亡陷阱里吗？”

“莱纳德！”妈妈生气了。她瞪了爸爸一眼。“大卫，瞧瞧你都教了孩子些什么？”

爸爸缩着肩膀。“我也没说错嘛，”他嘟囔道。

莱纳德担心自己惹麻烦了。他把空碗一推，飞快地说了句“我吃完了”就跳下椅子，跑上楼去。

晚些时候，他听到斜对角通常空置的客房有了动静，知道这是克里斯要住一晚上了。他装作睡着的样子，耐心等到楼下爸爸妈妈的房间里安静下来，才从床上爬下来，踮着脚穿过楼道，敲了敲客房的门。

克里斯很快打开门。在这么近的距离，莱纳德才发现他像铁塔一样高，他不由得心生怯意。好在克里斯见到是他，就蹲了下来，这样一来就没那么高大、遥远、可怕了。“怎么啦，莱纳德？”他低声问道。

莱纳德鼓起勇气。“你要把爸爸带走吗？”

克里斯眨了眨眼睛，笑了一下，但他的眼睛很严肃。“放心吧，你爸爸很爱你，他不会离开你的。”

被他这么一说，莱纳德终于放下心来。第二个问题很轻易地就问出去了：“星舰是什么样子的？”

克里斯的眼睛也笑了起来。他说了句什么“拐不到大的就把小的带歪”，莱纳德没明白他是什么意思。克里斯歪着头想了一会儿。“到你房间去吧，我能给你讲好多个故事。”

莱纳德睁大了眼睛。克里斯要给他讲故事！他很喜欢听故事，可爸爸妈妈很少有时间，再说他也七岁了，不再是需要人哄睡的小孩子了。但他还是很听故事。担心克里斯反悔（或者，像爸爸妈妈一样，被突然的电话叫走），他立刻溜回房间，跳上床。克里斯跟在他身后走进来，把门敞着。他盘腿在床边走下。“从哪里开始呢？”

“死亡陷阱是什么意思？”莱纳德还没想明白这个。

克里斯咳嗽一声。“死亡陷阱就是说星舰很危险的意思。”

“这是真的吗？”

“嗯……但是在哪里都很危险，不是吗？”克里斯狡猾地说。他是在逃避问题，莱纳德很清楚这个，因为他自己这么干的时候被妈妈骂过。他严肃地指出这一点，克里斯用手撑着头，咧嘴一笑。

“我给你讲讲我们是怎么对抗死亡的吧？”他问道。

莱纳德立刻被这个概念吸引了。“爸爸说死亡是不可对抗的。”

“嗯，是啊，医生都是这没说的，”克里斯满不在乎地说。“但我们是星舰的军官，我们的认为就是创造不可能……”

他接着讲了一个极其可怕的故事，关于陷阱、囚禁、折磨和抓住机会逃出生天。结束时他得意洋洋地总结道：“你看，我们就是这样对抗死亡的。”

莱纳德用被子紧紧地裹着自己，说不出一句话来。现在他明白死亡陷阱是什么意思了：他不能想象连呼吸都要小心的生活！他小口地吸着气，害怕自己也会突然昏迷过去，再醒来就不在家里了。克里斯似乎终于注意到莱纳德的反应，着急地说：“别害怕，莱纳德，我不是好好地站在这里吗？”

“我才不害怕！”莱纳德抖着声音说，“我没害怕，我不害怕。”他反复强调。

“是是是，是我害怕，”克里斯说，“莱纳德，我现在还很害怕。”他听起来不像在撒谎。

莱纳德从被窝里伸出头来。“为什么？你不是逃出来了吗？”

“人的心也是会受伤的，”克里斯顿了顿，“我是说精神，精神创伤，你知道吗？”

莱纳德半懂不懂地点点头。他是听爸爸说过有的人会被记忆缠住。他犹豫了一下，伸出手，在克里斯悬在自己上方的手上按了一按。“没事的，”他忘记了自己的害怕，专注于克里斯心中的伤口——关心别人总是能让他忘记自己的害怕——“我给你倒杯牛奶，你晚上就不会做噩梦了。”

克里斯看起来像是想反驳，莱纳德立刻说：“我和你一起喝。这不是丢人的事。”克里斯就闭上嘴，点点头。

他们蹑手蹑脚地下楼走进厨房，莱纳德从冰箱里找出牛奶，倒了两杯，放进微波炉里热了二十秒。克里斯接过牛奶，对他说了声“干杯”，一口气喝完了。他嘴唇上的白边像一道小胡子，莱纳德傻笑起来。

克里斯擦干净嘴。“笑什么啊，你也会有的，”他说。

莱纳德不屑地皱起鼻子。他吃相很好，才不会像克里斯一样弄到嘴唇上面去呢。为了证明自己，莱纳德优雅地小口小口啜饮起来，克里斯靠在流理台上，看着窗外。

“你在看什么？”莱纳德好奇地问道。

“我在看星星，”克里斯说。

莱纳德挤到他身边，抬头望去，从厨房的侧门上方看到了星空。那些星星小小的，在莱纳德视野边缘调皮地跳动，等到他望过去，它们就黯淡下来，好像故意跟他作对一样。莱纳德看了一会儿，扭头看向克里斯。“星星很好看吗？”

“很好看呀，”克里斯说。“在天上的时候，地球也是一颗星星。小小的、蓝色的星星，飞远一点就看不到了。可是她始终在这里，想着她，在天上就不会迷路了。”

莱纳德听不太懂。“我们又不在天上。”

“我们就在天上，”克里斯说，“我们在星空里，在其中一颗星星上。有些人——像我一样的人——坐在星舰上，到处找新的星星，认识新朋友。或者就在地球附近，保护我们的星星。你爸爸说星舰是死亡陷阱，这话没错。我们就像地球的皮肤一样保护着地球，所以我们是接触危险最多的人。但这是必要的。”

莱纳德只听懂了最后一句话。“所以你们也是伟大的人。”

克里斯弯了弯眼睛。“是的。”

莱纳德突然有些难过。“你有孩子吗？”

克里斯摇摇头。“我有过一次机会，”他轻声说。他好像想说点什么，但最后还是没有说。莱纳德喝完杯中的牛奶，郑重地说：“我以后也会成为一个伟大的人。”

顿了顿，他说：“我不会要小孩子。”

他踮起脚把两只杯子放回洗碗机中。克里斯惊讶地看了他一会儿，忽然说：“我们给小鸟带点吃的去吧？”

莱纳德摇摇头。“不要吵到爸爸妈妈了，我们回去吧。”

克里斯好像没听到他说话一样，一把将他抄起来，莱纳德吓得咬紧了嘴唇，费劲地不让自己叫出声来。“走，我们看看小鸟去，”克里斯说着，把莱纳德放在自己肩膀上。

莱纳德恐惧地看着突然变得极其遥远的地面，可是克里斯那么温暖、那么稳当，他抱着克里斯，慢慢地放松下来，声若蚊蚋地嗯了一声。

克里斯一手扶着莱纳德的腿，另一只手打开厨房的侧门，走进佐治亚湿热的夜晚中。莱纳德新奇地呼吸着夜间的空气，晚上的风好像醒过来一样，有种说不出的活力。他逐渐听到虫鸣声、听见动物行动的细微摩擦声、听见叶片在风中摇头晃脑。这些声音在屋子里听只觉得吵，可是站在院子里听时，就觉得像一支歌儿一样，叫人放松下来。

克里斯带着他转到后院中，伸出另一只手扶着他，慢慢蹲下身，但没放他下来。“你还记得它是什么样子的吗？”他低声问。

莱纳德闭上眼睛认真地回想。“棕黑色的羽毛，短短的。它的嘴是黄色的。嗯，是橙色的。它的爪子也是那个颜色。它的爪子是……是握着的。”

“它让你感觉怎么样？”

“手酸，背痛。很热。”

“你记得它做过什么事？”

莱纳德犹豫了一会儿。“我给它扇风的时候，它的羽毛一鼓一鼓的，好像随时会飞起来一样。我以为它活着。”

“这就是我们对抗死亡的方式，”克里斯温柔地说，“我们记住死去的人，这样，只要我们还活着，死者就和我们在一起。”

莱纳德愣了一会儿。“那要是我们也死了呢？”

“死了哪还有那么多烦恼？”克里斯站起来，莱纳德恐惧地抱紧他的头。“别挡着我的眼睛了，莱纳德。”

莱纳德缩回手。“对不起。”

“没事。你爸爸没有这么背过你吗？”

“嗯……没有。他很忙的。”

克里斯叹了口气。“你是个好孩子，”他说。

“米兰达小姐也这么说。”

“她听上去是个明白人。”克里斯把脏了的拖鞋留在门外，在莱纳德的指挥下锁好侧门，赤着脚走上楼梯。“莱纳德，听我说。你不一定要做伟大的人，但是一定要做你喜欢的事情，好吗？”

“为什么啊？”

“因为你是为自己活的，莱纳德。”克里斯把他放回床上，他的眼睛在黑暗中亮得出奇。“要高高兴兴地活着，别管别人怎么想。”

莱纳德张大了嘴。“那不好吧？”

“挺好的，”克里斯说。“你睡得着吗？要我再讲个故事吗？”

莱纳德猛地摇头。“不要了不要了，”他心有余悸地把被子抱在怀里，但没急着躺下去。

“还有什么事吗，莱纳德？”克里斯蹲在床头，问道。他身上传来和爸爸同样的香波味道，同时还有屋外的某种莱纳德说不上来的气息。他涨红了脸，小声说：“妈妈会给我一个晚安吻。”不过那是很久以前的事了，但……他也不算说谎吧。

克里斯微笑起来。他凑近了一点，在克里斯额头上亲了一下，那股好闻的味道包围了莱纳德，让他一下子安心下来。

“晚安，莱纳德，”克里斯轻声说。

“晚安，克里斯，”莱纳德把自己裹进被子里。克里斯替他关上门。他侧耳倾听，克里斯的脚步声很轻，斜对角的客房门关上后，他就听不见任何动静了。莱纳德闭上眼睛，克里斯身上的温暖好像还残留在他皮肤上，哄着他一下子就睡着了。


	2. 拼图游戏 (2234)

“还睡得习惯吗？”大卫·麦考伊从客厅的沙发上向克里斯托弗·派克打招呼。男主人有一双活泼的蓝眼睛，身形瘦削，让人不免怀疑这样一个娇小的人怎么能担起亚特兰大医疗中心的首席外科医生的称号。克里斯托弗一边胡思乱想，一边点头回应说：“还不赖，这里和我老家挺像的。”

“哦？你老家是哪里的？”

“在加州。莫哈维，你听说过吗？”

“那个人造花园？”大卫露出了一种混合着骄傲和好奇的神情。“和我们这里比起来怎么样？”

克里斯托弗不是第一次来亚特兰大，他深知这里的人有多热爱自己的城市，所以他微微一笑：“我十八岁就离开了家，实在记不清了。”

大卫于是放弃了这个话题。“早餐在桌子上，你自己拿吧——昨天晚上莱纳德没有吵到你吧？”

“怎么会？他是个很好的孩子。”克里斯托弗拿起一个圆面包。

“别被他骗了，他固执起来可有得你受的，”大卫的脸上带着笑意，显然不是真心在抱怨。“他从树上摔下来过一次，从此以后再也不肯爬到高处去。本来他这个年龄早该去学骑马了，但他连爬上马背都做不到，只好作罢。”

克里斯托弗有点心虚地想起自己把莱纳德举起来时，小孩儿紧紧抱着自己、止不住颤抖的样子。“你们有养马么？”他决定转移话题。

“有的，不过不在这里，”大卫指了指背离亚特兰大城区的方向。“在我妈妈家，我们有足够大的地方跑马。你有学过马术吗？”

“马术算不上，不过我们家也养过马，”克里斯托弗从冰箱里取出牛奶，给自己倒了一杯。冰牛奶像钢刀一样刮过肺管，克里斯托弗若无其事地咽下去，把杯子推开。“我有一匹叫探戈的小马，和她分别是离开家的时候最让我难过的事情。”

大卫同情地点点头。“我就做不到离开我爱的人们，”他把话题转向正题，“我不会去星联。”

“我理解，”克里斯托弗肃穆地说，“没关系，我可以等你儿子长大。”

大卫大笑起来。“说起来，莱纳德怎么还没起床？”他看了看时间，“通常他不用人叫的。”

这大概又是克里斯托弗的错，星舰舰长维持着无辜的笑容：“他还是个孩子，让他睡一会儿也无妨吧？”

“你说得对，”大卫随意地说。“叶琳娜坚持要他养成良好的作息，我倒觉得没必要在这种小事上太严格。”

他停下来，叹了口气。“养孩子真不容易。派克舰长，你有孩子吗？”

克里斯托弗喝了口牛奶，摇摇头。几年前他有过一次机会，在星舰和家庭之间他选择了星舰。做选择并不好受，后来他就尽量避免建立足够深的关系了。这些事没必要和任何人说。“我不会是个好家长的。”

“恰恰是这样想的人比较容易当好家长，”大卫感慨道，“那些觉得自己什么都懂的人反而不行呢。”

话题自然地告一段落。克里斯托弗吃完早餐，去厨房洗了手。“麦考伊夫人呢？”

“上班去了，”大卫说。“除了周六，我们两个尽量错开班次。”

“真不容易啊。”克里斯托弗只好这么说。

咚咚的脚步声从楼上响起，在楼梯上停滞下来。莱纳德从拐角处探出头，有些惊慌地打量着客厅。

“妈妈去上班了，”大卫说。

莱纳德松了口气，慢慢走下来。“今天吃什么？”

“圆面包，”大卫说，“我烤的哦。”

“谢谢爸爸！”莱纳德给自己倒了杯牛奶，拿到厨房里加热了一会儿。他爬上椅子，拿起最后一个圆面包，撕下小块泡在牛奶里。

克里斯托弗觉得自己应该奉承一下男主人的手艺，但似乎又不是时候，因为大卫正一脸心满意足地看着莱纳德慢慢吃掉比他头还大的一个面包，克里斯托弗于是也只好看着莱纳德。七岁的孩子已经抽条了，手脚细细长长，脸却还是圆圆的。他的皮肤雪白，棕发蓬乱，五官更像麦考伊夫人，一位明艳的美人。昨天克里斯托弗听到声音才搞清楚他的性别。

“你们的孩子真是不同寻常，”他想起来，“多半将来也会是个医生。”

“是呀，”大卫仍然看着莱纳德。“等他来我手下接班，我就可以退下来做点研究、不必这样忙忙碌碌了。不过，那时候忙的就是莱纳德了。”

见气氛变得有些感伤，克里斯托弗打趣道：“说不定我会把他骗去星联呢。”

“他可不会去，”大卫笃定地说。

“星联也有很多地面岗位。”

大卫终于侧过头来看了他一眼。“你怎么跟我们家耗上了？”他玩笑地指责道，“这外面有那么多想登上星舰的年轻人，找他们去。这样吧，我给你写个条子，你去亚特兰大医疗中心随便挑人，好不好？”

“星联当然要找最好的人，”克里斯托弗说，“他们比不过您，就没必要一问了。”

“恭维话也不会让我同意的，”虽然这么说，大卫显然很高兴。餐厅中，莱纳德把餐具收起来，一并放进洗碗机。他洗过手，朝克里斯托弗和大卫走来。

“我写完了作业，也预习了下一周的课程，”他扳着指头数道，“今天我能和克里斯一起玩吗？”

大卫惊讶地看向克里斯托弗。“我不知道。你打算什么时候出发？”

“下午四点的穿梭机，在亚特兰大枢纽中心，”克里斯托弗想到要在炎热的天气下再走个半小时才能搭上市内公交，不免有些灰心丧气。他真不应该为了表示尊重穿那套又厚又严实的正装。

“到时我开车送你，”大卫提议道，“这样一路也只用一个多钟头，用过午饭从从容容出发也来得及。”

莱纳德期待地看向克里斯托弗。“那就多谢了，”克里斯托弗站起来，走向莱纳德，“我们玩什么？”

他没有回答，以一个七岁小孩能做到的端庄稳重爬上楼梯。他没有像昨天一样牵着克里斯托弗的衣角，也许是认为克里斯托弗已经知道路了。

也许是因为在父母面前他不想表现出索取爱抚的态度。

克里斯托弗自己没有孩子，但他的同僚有一些选择了家庭。他们尽量避免长期任务，或者转到地面岗位。不管怎样，克里斯托弗见过足够多的孩子，知道他们在面对陌生人时都会黏在父母身上。而他们的父母则会搂着自己的孩子，不像大卫那样，坐在沙发上，看着孩子站在几步开外，仍然心满意足。

他尽量不武断地做出判断，但对麦考伊夫妇的育儿方式认可与否，他都想要伸出手抱住这个孩子，把他扛在肩上，逗得他大笑。

他们转过拐角，莱纳德立刻小步跑了起来。克里斯托弗不自觉地微笑起来。他微微张开手，准备好接住不小心摔倒的莱纳德。

莱纳德平安无事地上了二楼，从房间里拿了自己的PADD出来。克里斯托弗没有走上楼梯，他倒退着下来，仍然防着莱纳德摔倒。莱纳德抱着PADD跑到沙发前的空地上，拉着克里斯托弗坐下。

“你要玩拼图吗？”大卫兴致勃勃地加入了他们。莱纳德点点头，熟练地将PADD和沙发正对面的液晶墙面连接起来，然后在PADD上打开一个程序。一堆各式各样的人骨在墙面上投影出来。

克里斯托弗吃了一惊。它们不是通常的儿童教育程序里那种美化过的骨头，尽管显然处理过，但仍然非常真实地呈现出了糙面和组织残余。莱纳德向他解释：“这里面有一具完整的骨骼，你要把它拼出来。”

“这是什么软件？”克里斯托弗怀疑软件分级出了错。

“这是爸爸的朋友做的，”莱纳德说，骄傲之情溢于言表。“这些骨头都是真实的。”大卫补充说，“是实验室公开的数据。”

克里斯托弗久久无言。他十分确信大卫的教育方法不那么……正统，但，看在莱纳德兴致高昂的份上，也许这只是因材施教。

他想到另一件事。“你妈妈知道吗？”

“知道啊，”莱纳德理所当然地说。“她说这样很干净。”

克里斯托弗后知后觉地想起那位夫人也是一位可敬的外科医生。他克制住了掐眉心的冲动。“我不知道怎么玩，”他用上昨天学会的技巧，对莱纳德说道，“何不请你先玩一盘，给我示范一下呢？”

莱纳德伸手点住一根大腿骨。“像这样拿起来，放在正确的位置就行了。”程序发出鼓励的叮咚声，投影上出现了一个红色的+10字样。莱纳德指了指对侧大腿骨。“把它拖过来试试看。”

克里斯托弗试了，得到了同样的鼓励声和绿色的+10。莱纳德发出赞赏的声音，在未分类的骨头中翻拣起来。大卫紧接着放上一根小腿的骨头，得到了一个蓝色的+10。

在克里斯托弗前三十二年的人生中，他从来没有过如此……诡异的经验：和一个七岁的孩子、以及孩子的父亲坐在人骨的投影前，耐心地拼图。

诡异的观感放在一边，这游戏并没有他想象的那么无趣。干扰项设计得恰到好处，莱纳德也是一个优秀的玩家。不知是故意隐瞒还是真的没想到（大卫肯定是故意的），他没有向克里斯托弗解释得分规则：越细小的骨头得分越高。这导致克里斯托弗输了第一轮。

他们又玩了几轮。第三轮中，克里斯托弗选择了错误的指骨，莱纳德咯咯笑着倒在他身上。

“你真笨，”他伸出手指着那截指骨，“你看，它比其它指骨都要短一截啊。”

克里斯托弗为身上的重量吃了一惊。他看向大卫，后者也有些惊讶，但没说什么。

“所以我以为它是尾指的指骨。”克里斯说。

“姿态不一样的，”莱纳德认真地说，“它的角度是不一样的，你看，这才是正确的那块。”

他把两块骨头放在一起，现在克里斯托弗能看出区别了。莱纳德拿下了这50分，自然而然地挪了挪腿，让自己完全靠在克里斯怀里。克里斯托弗的脑海中不合时宜地闪过了一系列他的CMO在有了一个孩子以后强迫全舰成员观看的儿童性教育资料片。他再次看向大卫。

“他喜欢你，”大卫看起来有些困惑，“莱纳德不是一个容易取悦的孩子。”

莱纳德在克里斯怀里动了动。“是他们不喜欢我，”他嘟囔道。

“能请你帮我们做被甜茶吗？”大卫问道。莱纳德慢吞吞地爬起来，显然不太情愿。“记得加冰块，”大卫对他挤挤眼睛，效果立竿见影，莱纳德小跑着冲进厨房。

大卫转过身来看向克里斯托弗，后者下意识地挺直腰。“昨晚我听见你们在楼上聊天，”大卫说，他板起脸，露出了无疑是常年领队培养出来的压迫感。“你想告诉我你们聊了什么吗？”

克里斯托弗有一阵子没被这么教训了，但这是他应得的。“我为我不合适的举动道歉，”他庄重地说。“我讲了一些不太适合儿童听的故事，这是我的不对。莱纳德吓坏了，所以我们下楼喝了杯牛奶。”他斟酌了片刻，“我抱着他去后院，看了小鸟的坟墓，讨论了死亡。回来以后，他要我给他一个晚安吻，所以我亲吻了他的额头。如果你担心的话，你可以问问莱纳德。”

大卫湛蓝的目光将他钉在原位。“我会问他的，”他说着站起来，走向厨房。克里斯托弗听见他和莱纳德聊了起来。他叹了口气，把头埋进手掌中。

他仍然记得莱纳德说他不会要小孩子时的落寞语气。说是正义感作祟也好、同情或者怜悯或者迟来的父性也好，在那个当下、直到现在，克里斯托弗仍然想要设法给莱纳德一个充满爱的家庭。但麦考伊夫妇不是不爱他，只是有些……不得其法。再说，就算真的有人有资格去补足莱纳德的关爱，那也绝不会是他，一个行踪不定的星舰军官。

现在他只希望看在莱纳德不讨厌他的粉上，麦考伊夫妇不要投诉他。

厨房里的声音停歇了，克里斯托弗警觉地坐起身来，看见莱纳德气冲冲地跑过来，一头扎进自己怀里。克里斯托弗条件反射地接住他。

“莱纳德？”克里斯托弗看向大卫。中年人满脸挫败，愤愤地坐在沙发上。“我会告诉你妈妈，”他威胁说。莱纳德扭过身子去瞪他。“反正你也不在乎我！”他尖叫道，“你告诉妈妈吧，让妈妈打死我好了！”

克里斯托弗吃了一惊。“莱纳德，妈妈不会打你的。”

“她会！”似乎觉得尖叫不足以发泄胸中的情绪，莱纳德愤怒地蹬了下脚，正踢中克里斯托弗的小腿。身为一名优秀的星舰舰长，尽管仍然没有搞清楚状况，克里斯托弗火速抓住时机，仰面倒地，呻吟出声。

莱纳德立刻僵住了。“克里斯？”他扑上来，非常专业地把手指压在克里斯托弗的颈动脉上，“你怎么了，克里斯？”他带着哭腔问道。

“我的腿疼，”克里斯托弗虚弱地说。趁着莱纳德转过身去，他对同样紧张的大卫挤了挤眼睛，后者松了口气，然后重新戴上担忧的神情。“天啊，莱纳德，你是不是踢断他的腓骨了？”

当然啦，在这个家里人们用的当然是腓骨这个学名啦，克里斯托弗默默地想。

“你这里疼吗？”莱纳德按在克里斯托弗的小腿上。既然转移注意力的目的已经达到，再装相就没必要了。克里斯托弗翻身坐起来，卷起裤腿，把小腿上的红痕指给莱纳德看。“这里疼，”他说。

莱纳德短暂地流露出鄙视的神情，但他很快调整过来，拍了拍克里斯托弗的肩膀。“没关系的，”他老气横秋地说，“这种伤很快就会好的。不会疼太久的”

克里斯托弗在他想出别的“安慰”的话之前放下裤腿，“谢谢你，莱纳德医生，”他柔声说。“请问我还有甜茶喝吗？”

“有的，我会给你额外加块糖。”莱纳德又跑走了。克里斯托弗盯着他的背影，自觉为了麦考伊家的和平牺牲良多。他转身看向大卫。“一切都还好吗？”

大卫叹了口气。“他真的很喜欢你，”他声音里有几分苦涩。“你是怎么做到的？你才认识他一天。”

说实话？他也不知道。他犹豫了片刻。“也许他是喜欢拥抱和亲吻。”

“他不喜欢，他说他是个大孩子了，”大卫震惊地说。

克里斯托弗舔了舔嘴唇。“听着，这不关我的事，而且我也不是儿童专家，所以我就只是……陈述事实。昨天晚上，莱纳德敲了我的门，问我是不是要带你走。”他给了大卫一点反应的时间。“他宁可来问我，一个陌生人，也没有在餐桌上直接问你。我觉得这多少说明了点什么，是不是？”

大卫呆呆地望着他。“为什么？”他问道。

“我不知道，”克里斯托弗诚实地说。“我觉得他是不想给你们添麻烦。”

大卫缓慢地眨了眨眼睛。“他怎么会这么想？”他轻轻地说，显然不是在问克里斯托弗的意见，所以他没说什么。大卫坐了一会儿，沮丧地摇摇头。

“我真不敢相信我是这么糟糕的爸爸。”他支着头，看向厨房。“我以为……我以为一切都很好来着。”

克里斯托弗沉默了片刻。“也许你现在就可以过去抱抱他，”他说。大卫愣了一下，好像第一次想到这个主意似的。“我可以吗？”

“他是你的儿子。”

大卫站起来，走向厨房。克里斯托弗听见莱纳德用尖尖地声音叫道：“不要！”但很快他就咯咯笑了起来。克里斯托弗于是也跟着微笑起来。

这是做家长的感觉吗？被一个孩子无意识地牵动喜怒哀乐？克里斯托弗从来没有对别的孩子有过这样的感情，也许是因为他没有和别的孩子聊过星空、聊过死亡，没有陪他们埋葬一只死亡的鸟。他仍然不后悔选择了星舰，但是此时此刻，他开始理解那些选择家庭的人。

莱纳德带着甜茶回来，和他一起又玩了几轮拼图，直到大卫来叫他们吃饭。午饭后，大卫把车抱出来，纵容地看着莱纳德钻到后座，挨着克里斯托弗坐下。

“你会给我写邮件吗？”莱纳德小声问道。克里斯托弗发誓说一定会，但他接着解释道，在天上的时候邮件要花很长时间才能寄到。

“说不定你到时候就忘记我了，”他半真半假地说。莱纳德摇摇头。“我不会忘记你的。你也不要忘记我。”

克里斯托弗差点伸手去和他拉钩。但他接着想起莱纳德那副嘲讽的表情，于是半途张开手掌。“握个手，”他说，“就这样定了。”

被当成大人对待显然让莱纳德很高兴。他郑重地摇一摇克里斯托弗的手掌，模仿他的口吻说：“就这样定了。”

他和莱纳德交换了邮箱。大卫把车停在枢纽外，克里斯下了车，回身同莱纳德告别。男孩扑上来拥抱了他，亲了亲他的侧脸。“再见，克里斯，”他说。

克里斯托弗望了大卫一眼，见他点点头，才低头亲吻莱纳德的额头。“再见，莱纳德。”

他把车门仔细关上，走到前门去和大卫告别。“谢谢你，”大卫说，“还有，别想把我儿子拐进星联。”

克里斯托弗轻快地笑了起来。“这可说不准，”他半开玩笑地说，“我是很有说服力的。”

大卫对他挥挥手，踩下油门。等他的车消失在视野中后，克里斯才走进交通枢纽。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 关于儿童防性侵教育：参考视频 https://www.bilibili.com/video/BV13T4y1V7Fc  
> 在上一章中，Pike犯的错误是独处以及未经父母允许的拥抱和亲吻。他没有恶意，但这种行为是非常非常不恰当的。  
> 在和父母商量后，孩子可以列出一个列表，列表上的人可以亲吻、抚摸、拥抱孩子，但仍然不能碰/讨论/看孩子的性器官或让孩子碰/讨论/看自己的性器官。  
> 本章算是过了个明路，以后可以自由自在地亲亲抱抱举高高了。


End file.
